Wake Me Up
Lyrics |-|Korean= Woo woo Alright Woo woo Tururururu 이런 감정을 사랑이라 한다면 나는 고민해 내 생각보다 지독한 축복인 걸까 어디를 가도 무엇을 봐도 떠올라 떠올라 떠올라 난 잊으려 해도 달아나 봐도 다시 제자리로 첫눈에 반한다는 그런 흔한 말 믿지 않아 나조차 모르게 빠져버려 네 곁에선 무심한 척해봐도 Make me lose control Tonight (Come over here babe) Wake me up 이 달콤한 악몽을 깨워줘 너 없이 단 한순간도 더는 견딜 수 없어 Wake me up Wake me up Oh baby wake me up 너라는 열병 속에 취한 날 나 빈틈 없이 계획 해왔던 일상에 넌 몰래 들어와 날 신경 쓰게 해 이건 나답지 않아 어디를 가도 무엇을 봐도 떠올라 떠올라 떠올라 난 참으려 해도 애를 써 봐도 다시 네 곁으로 첫눈에 반한다는 그런 흔한 말 믿지 않아 나조차 모르게 빠져버려 네 곁에선 무심한 척해봐도 Make me lose control Tonight (Come over here babe) Wake me up 이 달콤한 악몽을 깨워줘 너 없이 단 한순간도 더는 견딜 수 없어 Wake me up Wake me up Oh baby wake me up 너라는 열병 속에 취한 날 Wake me up 황홀한 이 늪 속 안에 나 벗어나려 애를 써 봐도 (Oh I) 깊은 네 두 눈을 볼 때면 널 볼 때면 Come over here baby Wake me up 이 달콤한 악몽을 깨워줘 (Alright alright) 너 없이 단 한순간도 더는 견딜 수 없어 Wake me up Wake me up Oh baby wake me up 너라는 열병 속에 취한 날 Girl wake me up Girl wake me up |-|Romanization= Romanization Korean Translation Woo woo Alright Woo woo Tururururu ireon gamjeongeul sarangira handamyeon naneun gominhae nae saenggakboda jidokan chukbogin geolkka eodireul gado mueoseul bwado tteoolla tteoolla tteoolla nan ijeuryeo haedo darana bwado dashi jejariro cheonnune banandaneun geureon heunan mal mitji ana najocha moreuge ppajeobeoryeo ne gyeoteseon mushimhan cheokaebwado Make me lose control Tonight (Come over here babe) Wake me up i dalkomhan angmongeul kkaeweojweo neo eopshi dan hansungando deoneun gyeondil su eopseo Wake me up Wake me up Oh baby wake me up neoraneun yeolbyeong soge chwihan nal na binteum eopshi gyehwek haewatteon ilsange neon mollae deureowa nal shingyeong sseuge hae igeon nadapji ana eodireul gado mueoseul bwado tteoolla tteoolla tteoolla nan chameuryeo haedo aereul sseo bwado dashi ne gyeoteuro cheonnune banandaneun geureon heunan mal midji ana najocha moreuge ppajeobeoryeo ne gyeoteseon mushimhan cheokhaebwado Make me lose control Tonight (Come over here babe) Wake me up i dalkomhan angmongeul kkaeweojweo neo eopshi dan hansungando deoneun gyeondil su eopseo Wake me up Wake me up Oh baby wake me up neoraneun yeolbyeong soge chwihan nal Wake me up hwangholhan i neup sok ane na beoseonaryeo aereul sseo bwado (Oh I) gipeun ne du nuneul bol ttaemyeon neol bol ttaemyeon Come over here baby Wake me up i dalkomhan angmongeul kkaeweojweo (Alright alright) neo eopshi dan hansungando deoneun gyeondil su eopseo Wake me up Wake me up Oh baby wake me up neoraneun yeolbyeong soge chwihan nal Girl wake me up Girl wake me up |-|English= Woo woo Alright Woo woo Tururururu If this emotion is called love I’ll have to think about it Is it just a bigger blessing That I thought? Wherever I go, whatever I see I think of you I try running away to forget you But I’m back in the same place I don’t believe in love at first sight But without even knowing, I’m falling I try to act indifferent but Make me lose control Tonight (Come over here babe) Wake me up Wake me up from this sweet nightmare Without you I can’t stand a single moment Wake me up Wake me up Oh baby wake me up I’m drunk with your fever I planned everything With no flaw But you secretly came in Getting on my nerves This isn’t like me Wherever I go, whatever I see I think of you I try to hold it in But I’m back to your side again I don’t believe in love at first sight But without even knowing, I’m falling I try to act indifferent but Make me lose control Tonight (Come over here babe) Wake me up Wake me up from this sweet nightmare Without you I can’t stand a single moment Wake me up Wake me up oh baby Wake me up I’m drunk with your fever Wake me up In this swamp of ecstasy I try to escape but When I look into your deep eyes, when I see you Come over here baby Wake me up Wake me up from this sweet nightmare Without you I can’t stand a single moment Wake me up Wake me up Oh baby wake me up I’m drunk with your fever Girl wake me up Girl wake me up